Part of me
by oOItaOo
Summary: Ambos, aunque no lo supieran, eran parte de él, lo único que le quedaba de su pasado maltrecho por las runas, la enfermedad y el cambio.
**Advertencias:** Todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato es el regalo de cumpleaños de **Hard Lohve.** Porque el otro no me gusta y porque ella lo vale.

Cualquier crítica es bien recibida. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Part of me**

El frío llevaba consigo el susurrar del río, la canción que producía sus plácidas aguas casi congeladas. El invierno había caído sobre el mundo, puro y cruel, llenando de nubes el cielo. El viento agitaba la capucha de pergamino que cubría su rostro etéreo, esculpido en plata, mientras que los rayos del sol se difundían sobre su piel sin llegar a tocarla. Antaño habría sentido el leve aleteo, esa ligera calidez que emana de una mañana plácida, con la claridad absorbiendo el color de sus ojos, pero ahora el mundo se había alejado de él, su presencia una mera formalidad, un secreto más dentro de ese mundo en el que se movía. No era nadie; había perdido su nombre en el fuego de las runas, en el dolor del cambio. Ya no tenía nada, sólo el recuerdo. Y ella. Siempre ella.

Todo a su alrededor era lejano, ajeno, como si no le pudiese alcanzar. Su vida aletargada, detenida y cambiada, se había vuelto distante. La realidad se disolvía sobre su piel, dejándole la sensación de vacío, de extrañeza, a la que no se podía acostumbrar. Las voces resonaban en su cabeza, en el silencio que se rompía, llegándole de todas partes. Caótico, desordenado, ruidoso. Dolía. Su mente, habituada al recogimiento, parecía quebrarse, llenándose de ruido. Sus sentidos seguían dormidos, dentro de la burbuja en la que las runas que tatuaban su piel, bajo el pergamino y el secretismo, los habían sumido. Todo lo que alguna vez sintió era ahora parte de un lejano recuerdo, de una vida anterior, una en la que había sido parte de algo, donde su corazón latía, vivo, a pesar de estar enfermo. Ahora su pecho se mecía casi sin ser consciente, contante, estable, aburrido. Vacío.

Sí, porque allí, en ese lugar remoto de su cuerpo, en ese sitio donde sólo quedaba una vaga silueta, el recuerdo tenue de su pasado, aquello que durante tanto tiempo le había unido a él, a su mejor amigo, de quien el miedo a perderle le había separado. Como en un sueño, podía recordar las últimas palabras que le había dicho, antes de partir en busca de ella, antes de dejarle morir. Pero no había muerte posible para él, no ahora que ella estaba en peligro, no en ese momento en que todos le necesitaban. Se había esforzado, había sufrido, había cambiado. Pero seguía vivo, aún podía oír sus voces en su corazón, los fragmentos que jamás podría olvidar, sus rostros sonrientes, aquellos que le mantenían dentro de la oscuridad en la que se había convertido su vida. Aún podía luchar, aún podía ayudarles, aún podía verles, aunque nada fuera igual, aunque todo hubiese cambiado, aunque ya no tuviera su nombre o la música se hubiera apagado, ellos habían perdurado, aferrándole con ellos. Nunca lo iban a soltar, nunca le dejarían irse a un lugar echo para el olvido. No, no Will, quien buscaba miles de excusas para verlo. No Tessa, quien una vez al año le hacía obligar a romper su juramento. No ellos, su pecado, las dos personas imborrables, que siempre estarían presente, su constante, la única realidad que tenía, lo único certero, el mundo podría romperse a sus pies que, mientras ellos estuvieran, sabía que todo estaría bien. No, ellos eran parte de él, siempre lo serían, por mucho que el tiempo corriera, por muchas vidas que pasasen, ellos serían eternos, su única debilidad, su único secreto.

Y entonces ella apareció. Su vestido ondulaba alrededor de sus piernas, el cabello recogido, castaño, del mismo color que el otoño, sus ojos grises, inmutables, escrutándolo todo con esa amabilidad que desbordaba, con la paz brillando en sus pupilas, la felicidad que se avecinaba en su vida. Su sonrisa al verle no podía ser mayor y, pasara el tiempo que pasase, ella siempre le sonreiría a él de la misma manera, con todo el calor que sentía, con cada latido de su corazón, con todo el amor que aún le guardaba, que nunca se alteraría, con cada célula de su ser, porque aunque él no pudiera expresar la dicho que sentía, ella lo haría por él. Sus manos estaban cálidas contra las suyas, mientras se las aferraba. El contacto se sentía extraño, pero natural si era ella; sólo Tessa Gray podía borrar los rastros de su nueva vida, devolverle a ese joven que alguna vez fue, aquél cuyo nombre todos conocían, aquél quien fuera simplemente Jem y no un Hermano Silencioso.


End file.
